Run
by kattog
Summary: When all the games at Litwak's arcade get a major upgrade, it changes everything. New bad guys and gaming characters go crazy and its up to Vanellope and Ralph to control the whole fiasco. Will accept OCs' for new characters for Sugar Rush and villians
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"Ralph! Come on! I'm going to be late if you don't hurry your mollasses up!" A 9 year old raven haired child yelled back towards her freind behind her. She wore a mint colored hoodie, brown skirts, different types of tights and black shoes. Her name is Vanellope Von Schweetz. Her hair was in a high pony tail held by a licorice and had different types of candy in her hair.

A rusty haired 9 ft tall guy ran after the 9 year old, trying to catch up. He wore overalls that had a broken strap and a green shirt underneath. "Vanellope, slow down! The roster race will not start without you! Remember?" He yelled to her. Vanellope slowed down a bit and waited for her freind Ralph to catch up. "Come on diaper-baby, we don't have all night." Ralph finally caught up to her when she grabbed his hand and glitched most of the way to the royal speedway. She last glitched to the stand to tell everbody that the roster race shall be started.

"Good-evening my fellow racers! I welcome you to the annual roster race! Today we celebrate our first year of being free of King Candy/Turbo's Rule! The first nine racers across the finish line will be placed on tommorows roster list, so now the race may begin!" Vanellope announce and glitched to her car and put her goggles on. The crowd counted down and the racers took off down the track. Taffyta Muttonfudge was right behind Vanellope in second place, with Rancis, Candlehead, Gloyd, and Snowanna right behind her.

When they reached Gumball Gourge, Vanellope swiftly dodged the gumballs while the others doged to a sertain degree. Gloyd got a sweet seeker and used it on Taffyta, gaining second place before getting hit by a giant gumball. Now there was only Candlehead, Snowanna, Rancis, and Vanellope. They all survied birthday cake mountain and entered icecream mountain. Vanellope zoomed up the icy mountain and gained a sweet seeker, which she used on Rancis, who was right behind her. Rancis was covered in chocolate syrup and his kart stuck to the track. Candlehead and Snowanna avoided the sticky syrup and zoomed up the track behind their president. "Haha! Nice Rancis! Matches your Peanut Butter Hat!" Candlehead told the peanut butter racer. He just grumble in response and waited to respon to the finish line, and that's how the race ended. Vanellope in first, Candlehead in second, and Snowanna in third. The crowd cheered as they crossed the finish line and Taffyta was busy pouting but happy she was on the roster for tommorow.

"Good job Vanellope, you did a good job at the race." Ralph congradulated the 9 year old. "Thank you stinkbrain, I try. " Vanellope responded while grinning at her freind. "Let's go to the castle and have a party shall we?" Ralph nodded and got on the back of Vanellope's kart as she took off towards the sugar crystal castle.

* * *

**_~After the party~_**

Ralph said goodnight to Vanellope and headed back to Fix It Felix Jr. for a good nights rest for the remainder of the night. Suprizingly, the surge protecter didn't stop Ralph that time and just trudged through Game Central Station to his game. When Ralph got to his game he was greeted by Felix and the Nicelanders and Calhoun from up on-top of the roof. Ralph waved and headed to his home in East-land.

As soon as he opened the door to his home, he bee-lined straight for the bed and fell asleep instantly, not caring about anything but his sleep.

In the middle of the night, Litwack came into the arcade and did some upgrades to all the games but the new ones from about a couple months ago. He looked at his list at the games that did need an update and began working. First was Frogger, then Pac-Man, Fix it Felix Jr. , Sugar Rush, DDR, Sonic the Hedgehog 1 & 2, and the Surge Protecters ( not a game I know). It was unknown to all of them, all but Vanellope who could not sleep and was watching Litwack with interest on her balcony...

* * *

Ralph woke up to screaming of people outside of his home. He rubbed his eyes and quickly got up and out the door mumbling that there better be a good reason for the screaming. "What in the name of..." Ralph stopped talking when he saw why everyone was screaming.

Everything changed, even the people. The Nice-landers grew a foot and looked a bit older, the main building looked more elegant and better looking than before, and there was a giant lake beside the building on the right, right where ralph lands when he is thrown off the building. 'Wow, what happened here?' Ralph thought, then his thoughts were interupted by a loud scream from Gene.

Ralph then chose then to yell, "Hey! All of you just shut up!" When ralph yelled at them, they all grew quiet, choosing not to anger him anymore than he was. "What in the name of Pac-man happened here?! Does anyone know?" Felix asked coming out of the building. He still wore his jeans and his toolbelt along with his shoes and shirt and hat, the only thing that changed was that he grew taller and looked about 5 to 7 years older than he was.

"Felix? Did you know what happened here?" Ralph asked him. Felix shook his head 'no' and comforted the nicelanders. When they were calm, he sent them to get ready for work that day. When Felix finally looked at Ralph, his eyes grew as big as saucers. "R-Ralph! When is the last time you saw your self?!" He asked his colleuge. "Last night at Vanellope's anniversery party, why?" Ralph replied. "Because you changed brother, and alot too." Felix replied to him. Ralph went back to his house with felix in tow, wanting to see his reaction to Ralph as he saw his upgrade.

When Ralph looked in his giant mirror, he was shocked at first, then he started to grin from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go! Sorry school been busy but now it is summer and I shall write my heart out as I please! *Poses proudly with american flag in backround* I would also like to thank Nagasha, FamilyWithaDog, and a Random Person for their characters! They are very good and I loved them all Instantly! :3 I hope you guys have a great summer and enjoy! PEACE! oh! PS ~ I do not own any wreck it ralph characters they all belong to disney! Bon Voyage!

* * *

Ralph smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was still the same height, but lost alot of weight, which was replace by muscles. His rusty brown hair still shaggy, and his outfit was his overalls that were clean and repaired with a green shirt and blue undershirt. "Wow, I look... just wow." was all ralph could say. Felix stood in the doorway smiling at ralph when a quarter alert sounded.

"You ready to play a new version of our game brother?" Felix asked. Ralph's grin just grew brighter and they headed out to meet the gamer.

_~Sugar Rush ~ Before Opening ~Vanellope's POV~_

I wandered around my room for a bit, trying to think about what just happened. All I saw was Litwak in the arcade around midnight while everyone was asleep, putting weird things in the back of the arcade consoles, making the games screen turn black then blue. When litwak went to ralph's console and did the same to it, I bolted off my balcony and towards Sugar Rush's exit. I bursted into Game Central Station and was halfway to Ralph's game when a black darkness took over and knocked me out in the middle of game central station.

When I woke up, alot of people were hovering over me, looking like I was fragil or something. "What happend?" I asked the people. They were quiet and wouldn't say a word. "Can SOMEBODY tell me what in the name of atari happend?!" I asked agian.

"You were rushing through the station and just blacked out and fell, luckly I was there to catch you miss." Eggman stated.

"What do you mean miss? Im the president of sugar rush, adoi!" I retorted. That's when sour bill rushed out of Sugar Rush, saying "Has anyone seen a Vanellope Von Schweetz?"

"Sour Bill! Im right here!" I yelled to the sour ball. He turned towards me with a look of confusion before realizing it was me. "Princess! Everybody was worried about you, thinking you got deleted during the upgrade." He stated. "Lets just get back to the game, so you could meet the new racers." I nodded and followed the sourpuss back to our game.

_~ Normal POV~_

When the two entered the game and got down to the royal raceway, they were swarmed by the upgraded sugar rush racers, all glad that their leader wasn't hurt or deleted.

"Vanellope! Your all right!" Swizzle exclaimed, while the others agreed. "You could have been deleted or something when we couldn't find you anywhere! Where have you been anyways?" He asked her. All Vanellope could do was mess with the hem of her new hoodie, and not meet anyone's eyes. "Well you see, I just saw a stray candy citizen run out of the game in the middle of the night so I went to follow it and bring it back and WHAM! I was knocked out on the ground?" Vanellope said, the lie running off her tounge. Taffyta looked at her suspiciously before going over to sour bill.

"Is this true Sour Bill?" Taffyta asked the sour ball.

"Yes it is" He replied. All Taffyta did was cross her arms and glare at vanellope, unsure of what she said.

The racers had grown up a lot, looking like a bunch of teenagers. The boys were about 6 ft tall and still had the karts they came with, but a lot cooler. The girls outfits never changed much but their hair was longer and they had more curves. Vanellope was the same, her curled ponytail reaching mid-back with candies littered into her hair. Mint green hoodie with short sleeves and brown kakhis with black boots.

Candlehead then said something. "Hey Vanellope! You have to meet the new racers!" She exclaimed pulling over a racer with brown hair and red swirls and another that had blonde hair opposite of Taffyta's. Both of the girls were blushing at being introduced first.

Candlehead pointed to the racer with brown and red hair first "This is Chocolate Strawberry! But she prefers to be called Cocoa," then she pointed to the blonde. "And this is Lemona Lime" Candle head was sure excited to tell Vanellope about the new racers, but that was only two out of the five.

Cocoa had waist length brown and red hair, blue eyes with glasses, sparkly red t-shirt, chocolate bubbly skirt with white dots and white tights with pictures of strawberry's with chocolate on them with sparkly red high tops. She was about as tall as Taffyta, who was 5 ft tall. Lemona was the complete opposite of Cocoa. She had blonde hair that reached the ground and dark green eyes. Her clothing was a yellow t-shirt with a green short jacket and green pants with yellow high tops.

"Nice to meet you girls. Its a pleasure to race with you on Sugar Rush's Speedway." Vanellope said shaking both their hands. They said thank you as a boy racer with black hair came up to shake her hand as well. "Hello. I'm Roxus Cinnamus." He said, introducing himself. Roxus had black hair and bright green eyes, a cinnamon colored jacket with pop rocks on one side, cinnamon colored pants and shoes with pop rock souls and a red t-shirt.

"Hi Roxus, I'm Vanellope." She said smiling. Then looked past the racer to see two shy racers talking to one another quietly. "Who are those two?" Vanellope asked Roxus. Roxus turned around and looked at the two racers and replied "The racer with the mechanical parts is Tom Caddias Berry and the girl next to him is Sundae Cherrvies." "Oh" Vanellope replied.

Sundae had white tights, one with stripes and the other with polka dots, a red and white striped t-shirt, a blue jean skirt and a sundae top hat. She also had messy black hair that reached her shoulders and dark brown eyes with white glasses. Tom had a mechanical right eye, mechanical arms and, left leg. He also had a black top hat, grey racing jacket with a white shirt and black pants.

"They look nice." Vanellope said as she smiled again and waved at them. Sundae only waved at her and her new friends and went back to talking to Tom. "Well since that's everybody we know of, why don't we do a race at the end of the day to see who will be on the roster for Monday?" Vanellope suggested and everybody agreed with her.

~Back to present time~

The race was to be held after the arcade closes that day to see if the new racer's were any good, but something weighed heavily on the president's mind ever since her black out in game central station. She felt as if something was off and she couldn't figure out what it is. Mabye Taffyta put syrup on her seat in her kart agian?

Her thinking was interupted by the quater alert sounding. Vanellope rushed to her starting position and waited to began the game, pushing the weird feeling out of her mind as she began her opening speech.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know its been awhile but I promise I will make it up to you! So enjoy! I do not own any wreck it ralph characters they belong to Disney

* * *

Today was a tough day for everyone. When Litwak opened the doors, children poured into the arcade immediately going to the new updated games the heard on the radio or tv commercials. There was especially a crowd around Fix it Felix Jr. and Sugar Rush. Both were very popular games among others. "These upgrades are so cool!" The kids kept saying to Litwak as they came up to trade dollar bills into quarters. Litwak only laughed at the children and let them enjoy the upgrades, he even kept the arcade opened for and hour or two longer.

"Alright kids, time to go! See you on Monday!" Litwak told the kids as they left the arcade. The kids grumbled and left, saying they will come back tomorrow defiantly to play the new games again. When the old man locked up the doors Yuni called out the all clear. Ralph picked himself out of the mud and wiped it off. He went to the train and waited for Felix to catch up. "Ready to go Ralph?" Felix asked the wrecker. "Yea." The two gamers got on the train and to Game Central, Felix off to Hero's Duty while Ralph went to Sugar Rush. Nothing looked like it changed when you walk into Sugar Rush, but if you squint your eyes just right you could see a big beach to the far right of the castle with a track running through it. "Wow Vanellope, you really did get an upgrade, a pretty good one too." He walked down the bridge and towards the royal raceway. Vanellope and the racers just finished their last race and was heading home. "Vanellope!" Ralph yelled when he spotted the raven haired racer.

Her back was to him as she talked to Roxus and Lemona. When he called her name she turned to look at him and the biggest grin was plastered to her face. "Ralph!" She yelled and ran to him and glitched to hug her arms around his giant neck, knocking him off balance just a bit. "Woa kid! Didn't think you were that happy to see me" he chuckled. By that time most the racers had gone home but the new ones, not knowing where to go for the night. "Umm, Vanellope?" Cocoa asked. Her and the others were just staring at the big man and her, hoping for an awnser. "Yes Cocoa?" Vanellope replied, unwrapping her arms around Ralph and standing straight infront of her new racers. Nervously, Cocoa just looked down at her feet and replied to her, "Would, you show us where we live? Please?" The other racers nodded in agreement. "Yea, I guess." The racers cheered as Vanellope turned towards the wrecker behind her. "You wouldn't mind would you?" She asked him. All he did was shrug his shoulders and say "No I don't mind at all. I'll meet ya at the castle ok?" He smiled as he said this to her. She nodded as she waved the racers to get in their karts and follow her. They took off in a burst of Pixy Stick dust and cocoa dirt. Ralph just walked to the castle, waiting for Vanellope.

* * *

"Stinkbrain! Where are you!" Vanellope yelled through the castle. When she got to the castle, ralph was no where in sight. "I swear if he wandered off and got lost that would be a problem." She muttered. Ralph always has a tendency to get lost in the castle when waiting for Vanellope to get done with something. One time he ended up in the fudgedon and locked him self in one of the cells. When they finally fond him an hour later, vanellope couldn't help but laugh at the wrecker, making him pick her up and tickle her till she stopped laughing. "Vanellope! We found ralph!" Calhoun yelled. She glitched towards Calhoun and was about to ask her where when she saw a winding stair case leading up into the tallest tower of the sugar rush castle. "He went up there?!" Vanellope gasped. Calhoun nodded and shoved vanellope halfway up the stairs. "Sarge!" She hissed turning to look at the sergent but she wasn't there anymore, having dissapered to look for felix.

She shook her head and went up the stairs lightly, trying not to be heard. Up the stairs was two doors to the left and the right. The door to the right was made of candy cane tree bark, carefully made to make it look like it was swirling around the handle and door. The left door was made of dark chocolate with caramel. "Woah. These doors are crazy...but which one would ralph go through?" A loud crash and yelps came from the candy stripped door, so Vanellope went into that door first. Opening the door, she peeked inside hoping to find ralph. She then fell to the floor laughing at the sight before her. Ralph was looking into a box of photos and dropped one or two of them on the ground on accident. He was picking up the glass mess when vanellope walked in to see him. "Nice one Ralphie! How did you break these?" She said giggling. Ralph just groaned and put a hand to his face, his cheeks slightly red. "I-I... they slipped from my hands ok?" He amitted to the president. That only made vanellope laugh harder at him, making his cheeks into a deep red like the door. "Can you at least help me president fartfeathers?" He asked her. Nodding she stopped laughing for a little bit to help ralph clean up the mess and throw it away in a nearby empty box.

"So what were you lookin at?" She asked curiously, going over the large box that held the photos. "You know, just some old photos that somehow ended up here. I think they have to deal with old Sugar Rush and the new one mixed, like the back stories? I don't know kid just look for your self." He grumbled setting down on a nearby dusty couch that groaned under the weight. Vanellope grabbed the box and drug it over to the couch by ralph and plopped her self infront of the box looking into it immediately. They were photos of the racers when they were babys and growing up, even if they don't remember it. There was also photos of the racers parents and the king and queen, all looking like college students in the picture. "Wow never expected to find these here. thought we never had photos of us growing up. I don't even remember my child hood at all, well except racing when I met you and king candy of course." She said. "Hey look! There's Taffyta and Rancis holding hands when they were 2! Amazing how they fell for each other right ralph?" Vanellope said to the wrecker. When he didn't respond she turned her head to see him knocked out on the couch snoring the day away. "Must be tired from all the walking and playing today" Then she got an idea in her head.

Vanellope got up and walked to ralph, taking out a few candys in her hair and putting them in his then putting up little tuffs of hair here and there. "There! you look adorable now!" Then she nudged him awake, grabbed the box and let him sleep in the guest room she awlays had prepared for him when he comes over to her game and decides to take random naps in the middle of their adventures. "Must be the old age getting to him" Vanellope snickered as she thought about it.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days after the upgrade, Vanellope showed the racer's the pictures that Ralph had found in the attic. Everbody thought that the pictures ment something, especially the one where their parents were involved. "Are you sure our parents were never coded? I mean think about it Van! They could be out there somewhere in Sugar Rush without us knowing it!" Taffyta exclaimed. The other racers agreed, nodding and saying they should look for them.

"Guys! The only possible way we could tell if our parents are actually here is if I checked the Code Room and that could take a little while. But if you want me to look I can head down to the Code Room with Sour Bill and Taffyta and look for my self" Vanellope told the racers, throwing her arms about to explain. She was sitting on top of the couch and when she waved her arms about, she fell backwards, landing on her back. "Owwww..." She whined. "Oh come on Vanny. We decided that we can look so lets go!" Taffyta said. The blonde racer grabbed Vanellope by the wrist and dragged her to Sour Bill. After explaining to the sour puss, he finally let them go to the Code Room.

"Be carefull Miss President, and you too Miss Muttonfudge." He droned. The two girls tied licorcice ropes around their middles and dove into the darkness of the code room. "Woah, this is so...cool" Taffyta said. Vanellope smiled and went to the back of the code room and found the search box and typed in the king and queen's names. "Why are you doing that Vanellope?" asked Taffyta. "If I typed something in this box, it brings that cerain code box to me, making it simpliar to find things." She replied.

After a few minutes, two glowing purlple code boxes started to head towards Taffyta and Vanellope. "King Candy and Queen Malarie" Vanellope whispered, then double tapped the code box that was her mothers's. "It shows that she is alive and well but will not give her location... I wonder why..." "Mabye it has to do with the fact that only the fudgeon blocks the location of characters... What about King Candy?" Taffyta asked, forcing Candy's name out of her mouth. When she did say it, it left a sour taste in her mouth. Vanellope double tapped his box as well, but with extra caution. "It says he is in Candy Cane Forest, in the abanded haunted cottage."

"What about our parents?" Taffyta whispered. If Vanellope's parents were alive, then so could the other racers, especially hers. Vanellope swam over to the search box again and put in Sugar Rush Parents. More code boxes came towards the duo, swimming around them till they found all the locations. Some did have parents but the one's who didn't were lost in car crashes outside the game or Turbo destroyed their codes after them protecting the Code Room. "Lets go Taffy." Vanellope said grabbing her friends wrist softly and tugged on the licorice rope to be pulled in.

_~Later back in living room~_

"Guys I have good news and bad news!" Vanellope said clapping her hands to get people's attention. Apparently while she was gone, the rest of the racer's decided to play Hide-N-Seek and she had to call all of them out of their hiding places. "What's the good news!" Gloyd yelled over the teens.

"Good news is is that we **_do _**have parents, but the bad news is that some of us have lost ours either due to them protecting us from Turbo or from dieing outside the game. Taffyta lost her dad, who was a royal guard here for my parents. Some of you did as well. Candlehead was left as a baby and was raised by my parents as my sister. Gloyd lost his mom in Street Fighter 2 when the game was first plugged in. The rest I will tell later, but we will have different groups go to certain parts of Sugar Rush to retrieve the parents. Now some of you will have to take a trailer and put candy corn bunches for seats on the back and bring them back, understood?"

The racers were happy about somethings, but all looked towards Candlehead in the end. The teal haired racer had tears running down her face, her bottom lip trembling. "Candle? Are you ok?" Gloyd asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. The moment his hand rested on her shoulder, she turned and sobbed into his chest, not caring if people saw. She wrapped her arms around his middle and cried. "Shhh Candle, it'll be alright ok? Shhh.." Gloyd said comforting her. He ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her. He also lifted her up and sat her on the couch after people made room for them. She cried harder into his chest as he comforted her.

"You can stay here with her if you want Gloyd, we have to go get our parents." Taffyta said to him. The pumkin racer nodded and comforted the teal haired racer in his lap. Everybody left the room and decided who goes where. "Tom, Sticky, Cocoa, and Rancis you go look in the candy corn maze got it? Roxus, Lemona, and Snowanna, Sundae and Minty go to Lemonade Lake near the entrance of Sugar Rush. Citrusella, Torvald, Crumbelina, and Adorabeezle go to Sugar Rush's shore on the beach. Me, Vanellope, Swizzle and Nougetsia look in the Fudgeon and Candy Cane Forest. If you get extra time, look around the race tracks. I don't care which one, just check one. If you find a parent, Bring them back here so we can deal with them. Set off troops!" Taffyta told the racers, sending them off to find them.

"Shall we go look in the Fudgeon?" Swizzle asked. They nodded and headed down there, Vanellope holding on to the key very tightly. "So which cell was she in Vanny?" Taffyta asked her. "3-396" Vanellope said nervously. "What's wrong?" Taffyta asked her as the other two went ahead. "B-bad memories. Don't worry Taffy, I'll be fine." Vanellope said smiling a liitle. Taffyta nodded and followed the two that went ahead. "Found it!"Nougelstia yelled, her voice echoing off the cold chocolate bricks.

Vanellope moved towards the cell and unlocked it. When she opened the door, a blur of pinkish white ran out and tackled her to the floor, holding a jawbreaker dagger against her throat.

~_Unknown POV~ _

_He locked me in here for a long time. Each time I kept dieing I regenerated back into this crummy cell with no food or water. He fed me only once a week, but after 15 years, it stopped for a long while. During that long period of 15 years, I kept thinking of the real King Candy and my dear Vanellope. I swear if he laid a finger on her I will stab him to death and throw him into the boiling diet cola pit in diet cola mountain. _

_I sat on the hard bench, staring out the window that was so small I only saw out of it if I was sitting on this bench. "Dang Turbo...Why did he do this? What happened to his game? I wish to Atari that he is dead." I muttered. I wore a white dress that went to my knees with pink lining. I wore no shoes cause turbo took those thinking I would use them to kill him. What a dumb idiot, who could kill a person with shoes?! My long black hair that went to my knees was in a braid. "Vanellope, I hope you are happy and safe, and you too Candlehead..." I said to the window._

_Moments later I heard footsteps coming down the hallway to my cell, and fast. I instantly put my back up against the wall facing the door in the shadows waiting. "I found it!" A voice yelled. More footsteps followed as the voice echoed. Soft footsteps went up to the door and unlocked it. As the person pushed the door open, I dragged out my jawbreaker dagger. The door opened and I lunged, growling at the first thing in sight. There was a shriek then a gasp. _

_~Normal POV~ _

"M-mom?" Vanellope whispered, staring into the face that was her mothers. "Vanellope?" She said shocked as she put away the dagger. Tears welled up in both girls eyes and they hugged each other, not letting go. "I thought I'd never see you again Vanny!" Her mother whispered in her ear. "I thought I'd never meet you. I don't remember you yet, but I hope that I do now." Vanellope replied. There was a cough behind the mother-daughter duo. "I hate to interrupt this love fest, but we still have more cells to search for my mom and their parents, Vanellope" Taffyta said.

Vanellope and her mom got up and her mom strode toward the blonde. First they looked at each other before Vanellope's mom took Taffyta's face in her hands. "Is this Taffy!? My my have you grown up! And Swizzle and Nouglestia! You too! Im Queen Malarie Von Schweetz if you do not remember." Queen Malarie said smiling. The three teens looked at vanellope and her mom back and forth, trying to dechper the resemblance between the two. "I know she looks like me but she has her father's temper and my grandmama's eyes" Malarie then said. She then strode off down the hall way, waving for the teens to follow her. "Come on! I know where your parents are being held down here so hurry up!" She yelled down the hall way. Vanellope just shrugged her shoulders and went down the hallway after her mother.

They soon found Swizzle's, Taffyta's, and Nouglestia's parents and led them to the quest rooms of the castle to freshen up the went to the front to their karts. As soon as the four teen's hopped into their karts, taffyta screemed. "COCOA!" Her yell and scream could be heard throughout Sugar Rush, and If you were quiet enough you could hear laughing in the distance.

* * *

Ok Gloyd and Candlehead are friends, and as for Candlehead's parents they left her when she was young. Her story was that her parents fell in love at a young age, but both wanted to be famous racers. So they both competed for the champion cup, that's how they met. But some how during the events that lasted 2 years, Candlehead's mom came up pregnant with candlehead. So for her being pregnant she didn't tell anybody, even candle's dad cause if anyone found out she would be disqualified for being pregnant and loving a fellow racer. During a race one day, she got in a car crash, explaining candleheads blankheadedness (how ever you explain it, but im not calling her dumb lol) She gave up candlehead and Malarie and Candy found out and raised her along with Vanellope till Turbo took over. So there lol I shall put up a new chapter soon! So Keep and eye Out!

Disclamer: I Do not own Wreck-it-Ralph or any other characters but some of the racer's parents and Queen Malarie! (P.S. I also need names for the racer's parents so want to help? :3 Thankies!) _**~ Kattog**_


End file.
